fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Ander's Dates
Cleaver: PM Ander: "DUDE! You survived! Good to see you, man." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The Cleaver blinks -- or at least, irises close over his eyes, emulating a blink. "... THE CLEAVER DID NOT KNOW YOU CAME TO THESE EVENTS, WARRIOR. CLEAVER HAS … NEVER BEEN TO ONE EITHER." PM Ander: "I more got roped into it, really. I kind of live upstairs and they paid me off with free booze to fill one of the seats." PM Ander: "...I am not entirely sure how this...works, though." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Cleaver: THE CLEAVER.... WAS TALKED INTO THIS BY HIS FRIENDS! THE CLEAVER HAS NO IDEA WHAT TO DO HERE EITHER. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Cleaver: … THE CLEAVER IS HAPPY TO SEE YOU SURVIVED THE CARNAGE OF THE FREE FOR ALL. THAT WAS WEIRD. PM Ander: "Yeah. Like a top three weird day for me. Sorry you got taken out, though. I was hoping we'd match up a bit before one of us dropped." PM Ander: "...your friends here too? Which ones?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Cleaver: OH. NO, THEY JUST...WANTED ME TO COME. PM Ander: "That's awfully pushy of them. I'm sorry, man." PM Ander: ((Can I roll insight to see if Cleaver is maybe just lonely?)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: ((Yep!)) PM Ander: ((Alright then, 15)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: ((There are no 'friends'. And he's not new to this either.)) PM Ander: "...you know...it's ok if you're just lonely, man. It's hard finding people. There's nothing wrong with being here." PM Ander: "...do you ever go to get a drink?" PM Ander: "Like...tonight we're both doing this but...maybe other nights we can go out, get a drink, etc etc." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Cleaver: PERHAPS WE CAN SPAR! PM Ander: "That'd be fun, man." PM Ander: "...but not here. Irwin told me you've already kind of spoiled a previous event or two." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Cleaver: THE CLEAVER HAS MUSIC IN HIS SOUL. PM Ander: "...what was the song, anyway?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: "... 'Come Sail Away'." PM *** Ander smiles. "A classic." *** PM Ander: "...your real name really the Cleaver?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Cleaver: NO. IS YOUR NAME REALLY ANDER? PM Ander: "...y...maybe." PM Ander: "...no." PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals has renamed this conversation to "Ander and Sofia" *** Sofia: PM *** Ander straightens up a bit. "Hi. I'm uh...I'm Ander. Nice to meet you." *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The woman is human, pale, devastingingly beautiful in an old, flowing white dress, with very dark hair and eyes. "Hello there. Ander. What do you And?" PM Ander: "Um...a few things. Actually. I fight in the arena. not sure if you were there, but I was a part of the free-for-all a few days back. And I'm currently with an adventuring party." PM Ander: "What's your name?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: "I am Sofia. I mean... your name is Ander. I assume you And something." PM Ander: "...oh, I get it. Word play. Heheh." PM Ander: "You're uh...do you come to these things a lot? I mean not that you look like you need to. You're really pretty. Not that pretty is...like...I'm sure you're more than just pretty." PM Ander: "...I just don't think I've seen you down here before." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: These things? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: She looks around. "... Oh! You mean an Inn. No. I don't come to these often at all." PM | Edited 6:35:35 PM Ander: "And what about...events like these?" PM Ander: "I'm told they're big in the Noble Ward." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: Do they take up whole blocks of the city? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: … are they taller? Or wider? Or both? PM Ander: "...is this more word play?" PM Ander: ((23 insight to figure out how...off she seems.)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: Is what? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Preeeeetty off. And it's not an act. And she doesn't seem stupid. Just... half off in her own world. PM Ander: "...Sofia...how long have you been in the city?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: Three hundred twenty seven years. PM Ander: "...........................I see...who are you?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: I said, Sofia. It's okay. I forget my name sometimes too. PM Ander: "...that's not what I meant." PM Ander: "I meant... what are you?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: Still Sofia. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: ..right? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: … is who we are separate from what we are? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: She starts sobbing. PM Ander: "No no, please don't do--Shit!" PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals added Kite *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Kite approaches! PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The girl is sobbing. PM Ander: "This isn't what it looks like, Kite." PM *** Kite offers her a handkerchief. *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: She has dark hair, a flowing, slinky dress, dark eyes, and pale skin. She's very pretty. PM Kite: … I am not sure what it looks like. Are you both all right? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: She sniffles and takes the handkerchief. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Woman: … she insinuated that who we are is separate from what we are. PM Ander: "I just meant you were clearly not human. I just wanted to know what was going on." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Woman: And I said I was Sofia. PM *** Ander turns to Kite. "She says she's been in this city for over three hundred years." *** PM Kite: Ah, I see. Perhaps undead, or a succubus? I am also not human--is it a matter of concern? Perhaps you should sit out this round. PM Ander: "I just want to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone or doesn't get hurt herself wandering around. She doesn't seem to get how stuff here works." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: No! I signed up. I'm okay. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia I must make friends. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: she hands Kite her hanky back. It is dry and completely clean. PM Kite: Very well. I would like to speak with you again after the event, if possible. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Sofia: Okay! PM *** Kite pats her on the shoulder, and heads back to wherever her supposed to be date is. *** PM Ander: "Ok...if you're ok, I'm gonna move. I'm sorry I made you upset." PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals has renamed this conversation to "Ander and Beniste" *** Beniste, the glowing ball of pure energy: PM Ander: "Sorry, I was having a bit of a situation whe--WHOA!" PM Ander: "...sorry...just...not what I was expecting." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: glowing ball of energy: I get that a lot. PM *** Kite has left *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Glowing Ball of Energy: I'm Beniste. Before you ask, I'm a Lantern Archon serving as a Wizard's Familiar. But I don't want talk about work. PM Ander: "...that's fair. Um...what do you do for fun?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Beniste: I sometimes skim the upper aetherial frequencies. PM Ander: "...is that anything like getting drunk? Cause I went on this primo bender one time when I mixed some of Irwin's special whiskey with these four mystery shots someone left on the counter." PM Ander: "It kind of sounds like that." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Beniste: More like communicating with the infinite mysteries -- okay, yes, it's kind of like that. PM Ander: ((Did he cut himself short there cause he realized it was kind of like that...or cause he realized Ander is not a being capable of high-minded experiences like that?)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: ((You dunno!)) PM Ander: ".....so...do you have any embarrassing karaoke stories you wanna tell a random stranger?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Beniste: Once I was singing 'Mr. Blue Sky' and I got a few octaves too close to the Hundred-and-One Golden Tones, so I caused everyone to be stricken deaf. PM Ander: "...wow...you know, the moment I saw you, I did think 'this is a guy who likes his ELO'." PM Ander: "...I don't think this is gonna work out." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Beniste: Perhaps not. But I wish you well in finding your fleshy love. Or copulation. Whichever you're after! PM *** Ander turns red. *** PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals has renamed this conversation to "Ander and Hakan" *** Hakan: PM Ander: "Oh man, free drinks were not worth tonight." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Hakan: You look like you're having a rough night of it. PM Ander: "I just got off a date with an orb of light who I'm pretty sure was convinced I'm an idiot. How's your night been?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Hakan: … free drinks? And a very awkward conversation with a kobold accountant. PM Ander: "Lenore got me free drinks to sit in tonight. How'd she convince you?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Hakan: … she asked and I said yes. For... friendship, I guess? PM *** Ander smirks. "Sucker." *** PM Ander: "...you speak to Vashti at all, recently?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Hakan: Sure. She's just a bit busy with her shop, and she's had a lot of business with her Scrivener's Guild. PM *** Ander nods. "That's fair. How do you keep busy between bits where we have you magic our clothes fixed?" *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Hakan: Mostly my research, to be honest. PM *** Ander nods. *** PM Ander: "...you know, I am starting to see why we don't hang out more." PM | Edited 7:28:24 PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Hakan: Because I"m usually in the library at the Academy? PM Ander: "Well, there is that." PM Ander: ((I'm Ander, btw, you're Hakan. :) )) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: ((Sorry, I am super tired.)) PM Ander: ((S'ok)) PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals has renamed this conversation to "Ander and Anya" *** Anya: PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: You are sitting across from a very short human woman, very pretty, in a severe, predatory way. Shes looking at you like she's trying to decide how best to start eating you. "I am Anya." PM Ander: "...hi...you're not over three hundred years old, are you?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: ...are you asking me my age? PM Ander: "No! No. Just...bad experience earlier tonight. ...I'm Ander." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: Whatdo you do, Ander? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: ...wait. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: I know you. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: She peers at you. PM Ander: "...did you come to the fight a few days back? The Free For All?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: Yes, I remember. Hard to forget. You were one of the last ones standing. PM Ander: "I was. Not surprising. I am VERY hard to keep down." PM Ander: "Do you fight yourself?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: I've been thinking about getting into it. PM Ander: "You trained at all?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: ANya: Back home,I was a bit of an amateur fighter. PM Ander: "Really? Me too. Where's back home for you?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya takes a sip of her scotch: The Dragon Isles,actually. PM Ander: ((...do I know anything about the Dragon Isles?)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The Dragon Isles - An archipelago ruled by a multicolored council of metallic and chromatic dragon merchant princes, the Dragon Isles is an important trading hub.)) PM Ander: "Whoa, cool. I didn't know there were humans there. I grew up in the Jeweled Cities. Big mining...place." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: Very few humans. PM Ander: "What'd you fight with? I've got Skara here. (holds up her short sword, still scabbarded)). PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya eyes it. "I have a greatsword. I didn't bring it with me." PM Ander: "...oh man, that is cool." PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: Is it common to name your weapons in the Jeweled Cities? PM | Edited 7:54:00 PM Ander: "Yes! Why does no one else do it out here? Every great hero in the stories, their weapon has a name!" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: I can see the appeal, to anthropromorphize your weapons, since they're constant companions. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: So. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: What are you doing after this? PM Ander: "...um...I hadn't really thought that far ahead...did you...maybe wanna do something?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya nods. "Yes. Good. We'll go down to one of the training rooms at the Arena." PM Ander: ((That insight check was to see if I felt Ander would feel a need to bring protection. But he doesn't.)) PM Ander: "Yeah, that sounds cool. ...will they let us in this late at night?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: She seems pretty straightforward, really. Refreshingly so. PM Ander: ((Indeed)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: There are some that are open all night. That's where I usually go to train a bit. PM Ander: "...yeah, I'd like that. ...I'll just let my friends know we're going and...maybe we can head out?" PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya nods! "Acceptable." PM *** Ander will get up and head over to Kite and Daneel. *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Kite is sitting with Sofia, Daneel is with the Cleaver. PM *** Ander heads for Lenore instead then, I think. *** PM *** Ander says to Lenore. "Hey, I think me and Anya here are gonna head out. This went great. Thanks." *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya looks up from her clipboard, and looks between Ander and Anya. Then she smiles broadly!